new moments
by MAFER C
Summary: Despues de que su novio en phoenix la engaña ella regresa a forks para sanar sus heridas en compañia de sus amigos.-AH
1. El cambio en mi vida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de STEPHANIE MEYER yo solo los tomo prestados**

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste esta historia.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 16 años y "perdi" a mi novio aunque la palabra correcta es que me engaño con mi mejor amiga de phoenix. entiendo que no estoy siempre ahi porque tengo que vivir la mitad del tiempo en Forks, Washinton con mi padre Charlie pero que mas puedo hacer, negarme?. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña asi era mi vida llendo y viniendo de Forks a Phoenix o de Phoenix a Forks. En fin volviendo al tema si mi novio me engaño hace algun tiempo pero yo aun recuerdo cada palabra suya:

_(FLASH BACK_

_No podia esperar mas tenia dos meses sin ver a mi JAKE, aunque nos llamabamos a diario era logico que el se estaba desesperando,pero aun asi el comprendia mi situacion, sabia que yo no podia negarme a ver a mi padre en Forks, por eso lo adoro tanto. Una calle mas y por fin estaremos juntos, decidi darle una sorpresa por nuestro segundo aniversario, aunque la sorprendida fui yo al mirar atravez de la ventana. Ahi estaba el envolviendo sus brazos como pulpo alrededor de mi "mejor amiga" Jessica se estaban besando -aunque parecia que se estabantragando- en su sofa. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi parada observandolos lo unico que me hizo salir del trance fue cuando "el" se percato de mi presencia y el muy descarado se atrevio a soreirme, en ese momento no lo soporte mas la ira se apodero de mi._

_-Bella todo tiene una explicacion._

_-No me digas nada, los vi BESANDOSE que mas explicacion necesito._

_-Cariño todo es un malentendido ._

_-Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a decir "CARIÑO". Por mi mueranse los dos._

_FIN FLASH BACK)_

Y pensar que de eso solo han pasado tres meses.  
Tres meses de tortura ya que los tres vamos a la misma escuela, tenia que verlos todos los dias y aunque me doliera aun conservaba la tonta esperanza de que el viniera y me pidiera perdón.

- **Vamos Bells, no te puedes quedar aqui para siempre** -Alice no habia parado estos tres meses de rogarme que volviera a Forks, que me alejara de phoenix y de todos los recuerdos de el, pero aun no habia logrado nada. Tal era se desesperacion que viajo desde Forks para venir por mi.

-**Tu ganas Alli** - despues de todo tenia razon, yo necesito sanar mis heridas y viendolos a diario a ambos no ayudaba mucho- **cuando nos vamos?**

-**Que feliz me haces Bella por fin me has escuchaste, que te parece si nos vamos mañana temprano** -mi amiga saltaba de gusto**-le llamare a mi hermano para que mañana nos reciba en el aereopuerto**

La unica cosa buena de todo es que vere a Edward mi mejor amigo junto con Alice, el siempre a estado para mi.

-**Bella **-o no por favor no - **podemos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas antes de irnos mañana por favor- porque pone la cara de perrito si sabe que es mi debilidad.**

- **Esta bien Alice **- siempre me convense, lo bueno esque no me covence solo a mi sino a todo el mundo- **pero rapido no estoy de humor para todo un dia de compras.**

- **Siiiiii vamonos rapido Bella**- en que me meti.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el prime capitulo de mi fanfic .  
Esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga porque ella me dejo usarla como inspiracion para este capitulo y tambien para mi hermana que me dio muchas ideas para mi historia.  
ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y PRONTO LES TENDRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	2. No puedo creerlo de vuelta a Forks

_**Hola aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia**_

_**espero les guste. Un agradecimiento especial a**_

_**supattinsondecullen por ser la primera en mandarme un review.**_

* * *

-Bella este top se te va a ver hermoso con una falda para ma ana-la blusa era azul de manga 3/4 y despues saco una falda demaciada corta para mi gusto color caki -mira esta falda es ideal-nunca va a cambiar solo a ella se le ocurre usar falda en Forks el lugar donde llueve casi todo el a o.

-Alice como crees que voy a usar falda en Forks -si por ella fuera asi me vestiria adiario de no ser por que siempre llueve-no me pienso ponerme falda me voy a morir de frio.

-Bella cuantas veces te tengo que decir lo mismo- ahi viene el discurso made in Alice Cullen- para verse linda hay que sufrir un poco.

-Alice te propongo un trato-despues de una hora con la misma conversacion asi que sedere un poco solo para no tener que usar mini falda-me pongo la blusa pero no la faldae y a cambio me pondre las botas que vimos hace rato.

_mmm.... esta bien pero tambien podre maquillarte-que manipuladora era.

-Esta bien Alice pero nos podemos ir ya-mis pies no som de acero y me estaban cobrando factura por 4 largas horas de compras tanto que acepto que Alice me maquille por una semana a cambio de no tener que venir con ella de compras por tres dias-por favor- usar su carita de perrito en su contra es un arma mortal.

- Bien pero no uses mi carita que no te queda.

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir ma ana volveria a ver a Edward no lo podia creer despuesde este tiempo me di cuenta que me hacia mucha falta, el era la unica persona que me entiende y que me puede ayudar en estos momentos lo unico que quise en estos tres meses fue que el me estuviera apoyando y diciendome que todo estara bien. A una hora de abordar el avion estaba muy ansiosa ya queria ver a Edward y que me consuele como todos los a os de conocernos a hecho en los malos fin despues de seis horas tratando de dormir lo concegui lastima que no por mucho tiempo ya que Alice entro a mi cuarto como un torbellino.

-Bella levantate, arriba, vamos que ya es tarde- ella sabe que no estoy de buen humor por las ma anas y menos si me despierta cuando apenas me dormido a las cinco de la ma ana .

- Que hora es Alice?- si son antes de las nueve le va a ir mal

-Son las seis y media de la ma ana asi que levantate ya dormilona- que tiene en la cabeza si nuestro avion sale a medio dia

-Alice el avion sale hasta las doce del dia -no se que esta tramando este duende que tengo por mejor amiga-no me digas que quieres esperar cinco horas en el aereopuerto.

-Ooo eso yo ya lose pero para poder llegar a tiempo tenemos que irnos ya sino nos tardaremos mas en el centro comercial y perderemos el vuelo-que quiere decir con que tenemos que ir al centro comercial OTRA vez no le vasto con torturarme cuatro largas e infinitas horas ayer, nooo la se orita quiere que mi sufrimiento sea mayor volviendo a ir-Bella si sabes a que vamos a ir verdad?

-No ni idea Alice a que vamos al centro comercial?

-Bella hace una semana fue el cumpleaños de Edward y le vamos a ir a comprar su regalo-ya se la respuesta a mi pregunta pero no pude evitar hacerla mas que nada para hacerla enojar:

-Pero Alice no le diste ya su regalo?-Alice rodo los ojos como si mi pregunta fuera demasiado absurda.

-Claro que YO ya le di su regalo pero tu no ,y como te conosco puedo decir que no se lo has comprado verdad?- como odio que me conosca tambien.

-La verdad no aun no compro su regalo-no se como no me habia acordado de comprarle su regalo si la semana pasada que hable con el le desee feliz cumpleaños y le dije que le daria su regalo en cuanto lo viera, pero lo que no esperaba era que fuera tan pronto y al mismo tiempo alla tardado tanto en desidir volver, se que lo hice porque yo no soy de las que huyen pero tres meses era ser una masiquista.

-Entonces vamos ahora mismo al centro comercial para que elijas el regalo perfecto para mi hermano

- Esta bien vamos - todo por Edward.

Alas siete ya estabamos en el centro de tres horas al fin elegi el regalo perfecto lo envolvieron ahi mismo y partimos a la casa de mi madre por nuestras cosas para ir nos al aeropuerto.

* * *

_**Espero les halla gustado **_

_**muy pronto les tendre **_

_**un nuevo capitulo**_

_**gracias un **_

_**Beso:)**_


End file.
